


Mama put my guns to the ground

by Youremyalways



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100, the hundred - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: “Echo she would’ve died! I would’ve done the same thing for anybody!” And it was probably true, but Clarke took precedence and both of them knew it.“I’m just saying…” She started, “You don’t always have to be her knight in shining armor. It seems like you want to be.”——-The group is greeted by a surprise when they step foot on the new planet.





	Mama put my guns to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, for the sake of this fic I’m just going to ignore the fact that Clarke’s a nightblood so just bare with me. I just really liked this idea and wanted to get it up. Sorry for any medical mistakes. Just a fan not a medical professional, lol. With all that being said, enjoy!!

The smell was the first thing to hit them.

The second the dropship door opened it hit them in the face. With every intake of breath a foreign scent engulfed all four hundred of the remaining survivors. It was a familiar, piney smell that had hints of other, unrecognizable aromas. 

The second thing that hit them was the bullets.

Mere seconds after Bellamy and Clarke led the group out of the ship in order to explore the terrain, battle cries sounded. The next minute the air was filled with the sound of gunshots, bullets permeating through the air and halting the actions of all four hundred people.

“We come in peace!” Bellamy yelled, throwing his hands up to show surrender.

He slowly looked to his left and saw Madi, who was also putting her hands up in the air. A look of determination was painted across her face as all of the others behind them threw their hands up in surrender too. What the commander asked, the group followed, no questions asked. That’s why he was confused when he looked to his other side and saw Clarke, hands down by her side and not up in the air.

The gunshots had ceased, but nobody came forth. Perhaps they were waiting to see what the group would do next.

“We just want to talk!” Madi spoke up this time, stepping up a few inches in front of Bellamy.

“Bellamy…” He heard Clarke mumble from his other side, just barely loud enough for only him to hear it.

He turned to look at her, but just as he did there was a shuffle in the woods and his attention deterred. 

“State your names and your business here.” Suddenly a group of three men came out from the woods, the one in the middle looking young and in charge.

He was surrounded on both sides by men with very large guns, and despite his youthful look, it looked like he would barely have to blink an eye to kill them all. 

“We come from another planet, Earth. It was uninhabitable so we went into cryosleep until we reached the next liveable planet.” Bellamy spoke.

“Earth.” The young man repeated, “It was treasured by our ancestors.”

At the mention of a familiar planet, he signaled for the two men on either side of him to lower their guns.

“My name is Gregory Flynn, grandson of Roderick Flynn, the man who first populated this planet with the Eligius three mission. I apologize for barging in, but we haven’t had visitors, well, ever.” 

“I’m Bellamy.” He waited for Clarke to state her name but only now that he looked at her did he realize how pale she was growing.

“Clarke?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

She just lowered her gaze painfully slow until her eyes landed on her stomach, where her hands were clutching. His gaze followed hers and as she slowly separated her hand from her stomach, her palm opened to reveal a handful of crimson. Rivers of red blood flowed between her fingers and darked the material of her shirt.

“She’s been shot!” Bellamy yelled, eyes widening in horror.

It was like when a baby falls, they only cry once you have their attention. In this case, it wasn’t until Bellamy noticed her wound that she started to fall. He raced forward without even thinking, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other underneath her knees. He hoisted her into his arms bridal style and looked between her face and the ship with panic. 

“Help!” Madi yelled.

Abby ran towards Bellamy and her daughter from the crowd of people, looking crazed and sorrowful.

“We have a medical facility only blocks away. It’s the least we can offer after inflicting the wound.” Gregory nodded and Bellamy didn’t even stop to say thanks before he was following the man.

Clarke tried to say something, but with the amount of pain she was in, it only came out in groans and broken fragments.

“Shh, don’t talk. I’ve got you.” Bellamy hushed her, trying to keep himself calm as much as he was trying to keep her calm. 

The minutes it took for them to arrive at the medical bay felt like a lifetime, with Clarke’s eyes just barely cracked open. Her face was ghostly pale and her normally moist lips were cracked and dry. She didn’t even look like Clarke. 

As soon as they arrived he was told to put her down on a stretcher, which he obliged to. It wasn’t until he set her down that he realized how much blood she was losing. Just the amount on his hands was sickening, nevermind the volume of blood that had soaked through both of their shirts and dripped to the ground. He was scared for her life.

“Get her on oxygen, I have to remove the bullet!” Abby yelled, barging passed Bellamy as she covered her hands in plastic gloves.

Miller nodded, quickly getting to work and setting up a nose cannula to get oxygen into her system. 

Bellamy was watching frantically, eyes blown wide in fear. 

“Painkillers?” Emori asked from a few feet beyond the medical site and Abby looked remorseful.

“No time. If we wait she’ll bleed out!” Abby yelled, taking a pair of medical tongs and closing her eyes for a brief second while she took a deep breath.

Bellamy couldn’t think straight, his heart rate getting faster and faster by the second. They didn’t come this far just for her to die now. She didn’t survive six years on a barren planet to die because of a misfire. 

“Stay with me baby, you can do this.” Abby encouraged her daughter.

As the tongs entered her body, Clarke screeched and immediately reached frantically for Bellamy’s hand. He gladly gave it to her, and gave her a light squeeze so she knew he was right there beside her. As the metal dug deeper, she squeezed his hand harder and screamed louder.

“I got it.” Abby announced as she slowly and carefully pulled the bullet out of Clarke’s stomach.

Bellamy smiled gently at Clarke, “See that? Hard part’s over.” 

Not even five seconds passed before that became a straight-up lie.

“Shit! It hit an artery!” Abby yelled, terror lacing every syllable.

“I need a clamp! Clamp!” Her voice was frantic as Miller shoved the tool into her hand.

“Clarke stay with me!” Abby yelled when the heart monitor started bouncing. 

“What’s happening?!” Madi yelled from a few feet away, fear laced in every word.

Bellamy could barely hear when he was so focused on the woman lying in front of him, but he could just make out Octavia’s voice before both her and Madi went back outside.

“Gawes!” Abby’s terrified voice drew him back into reality.

He looked up from his lap to see Clarke staring at her own stomach being ripped apart, fear in her big blue eyes. 

“Hey, just look at me, okay?” He announced, squeezing her hand to garner her attention.

He saw apprehension in her eyes, but yet she did eventually lay her eyes on him and leave them there. It was the most intimate moment either of them had ever shared with another human being. Something so simple and subtle as eye contact made them feel like the only two people in the world. Her body shook and bowed as Abby poked and prodded away at her with every medical tool there was, but despite it all, her eyes never left Bellamy Blake.

“We’re gonna need some B blood!” Abby shouted, her voice laced with fear.

“We don’t have blood here, we’ve never needed it before.” One of the eligius three crew stated.

“I have B! Open up a damn line!” Bellamy yelled, terrified. 

“It could work,” Abby muttered before raising her voice, “Start a blood transfusion! Directing into Clarke’s arm!” 

Miller did as he was told, grabbing tubes and two needles. He carefully reached for Bellamy’s arm, the one that wasn’t gripping to Clarke’s hand with all of its might. He wiped off the skin with alcohol and then looked up at Bellamy’s pale, sweaty face.

“Are you sure?” 

“Do it.” Bellamy stated, no hesitation.

He winced just the slightest when the needle pierced his skin, but as he watched Miller quickly secure the other end to Clarke’s arm he felt the pain float away and replaced it with relief. He felt like he was actually helping. 

“I’m closing the artery. You’ve made it this far Clarke, stay with me sweetie.” Abby announced, fear replaced by concentration. 

It was silent as Abby proceeded, everyone in the room knowing that this was serious, and if she couldn’t close the artery… 

Another minute or so passed before she finished with the sutures, “Artery’s closed. I’m stitching the skin and she’ll need more blood, but she’ll be okay.” Abby smiled.

Everybody sighed a breath of relief. A few moments later Bellamy heard heavy footsteps leaving the room and turned his head just in time to barely catch a glimpse of Echo stomping out of the medbay. He couldn’t bring himself to care right now, not when he was literally saving a life. He’d address it later.

“5 more minutes Bellamy.” Abby nodded at him and he returned her gesture.

“Madi…” Clarke mumbled, groggy.

“Raven get her.” Murphy instructed, showing shades of fear and relief under his hard expression.

Seconds after Raven left the room Murphy rose his voice, “Everybody else out!”

Slowly everyone shuffled out of the space, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone, aside from Abby who was running around the space trying to find painkillers for when Clarke was fully conscious again.

“Madi’s on her way, and you’re gonna be fine.” Bellamy smiled just slightly, taking his thumb and grazing it over her pale knuckles.

She squeezed back with all the power she could muster, but it was only a very small pressure he felt on his hand. 

“Clarke!” Madi came sprinting into the room, running as fast as she could towards Clarke.

She charged forward with her arms open, ready to hug her adoptive mother. At first Clarke looked relieved, but as the young nightblood pressed herself against her, she winced in pain.

Bellamy and Abby heard her gasp in agony and both reacted impulsively.

“Madi No!”

“Stop!” 

The two phrases were said simultaneously and she backed off with her eyes wide in terror.

“I’m sorry honey, I didn’t mean to yell. She just needs a little space okay? I can pull you up a chair if you’d like.” Abby’s expression softened when she saw how scared the little girl got at the thought of hurting her adoptive mother.

Madi swallowed and nodded silently, still seeming hesitant.

“S’okay.” Clarke whispered, reaching the hand that wasn’t in Bellamy’s out to grab Madi’s hand. 

She squeezed both of their hands, showing them how grateful she was to have their support. Her eyes were getting increasingly heavy, though, and she knew that she would fall asleep any second. 

“You can rest Clarke,” Bellamy smirked sadly, knowing how hard she would fight against it, “You’ve earned it.” 

Of course he could tell she was tired, to him she was an open book. It scared them both sometimes how easily they read each other. Just a shrug of the shoulder or a raised eyebrow could give away everything.

————

“You were out of there fast.” Bellamy entered the room he shared with Echo.

An hour after Clarke fell asleep, He wanted to leave her and Madi alone for a little while. It was gnawing on him how Echo took off earlier too, and he needed to know why.

“And you weren’t.” She bit back, turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Ok, what’s up?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“You don’t always have to be the one to save her, Bellamy.” Her lips were stretched into a thin line, agitation clear on her face.

“She was shot!” Bellamy felt anger start to heat up in the pit of his stomach.

“And there were 400 other people that could’ve helped. Opening up a direct line of blood? Seriously?!”

“Echo she would’ve died! I would’ve done the same thing for anybody!” And it was probably true, but Clarke took precedence and both of them knew it.

“I’m just saying…” She started, “You don’t always have to be her knight in shining armor. It seems like you want to be.”

“What did you want me to do? Sit back, helpless while she bleeds out next to me?!” 

“No, but I… I think there are things you’d do for her that you would never do for me, or any of the rest of us.” 

“That’s crap! Is that what this is? You’re jealous of her? Echo that’s ridiculous.”

“How many of the rest of us would you forgive for leaving you behind to die!” Her voice raised.

“How many of you would spend six years radioing me even though I never answered, just to tell me that you’re okay?!” He returned, raising his own voice to match the loudness of hers.

She retracted like he had hit her, eyes narrowing as his words settled in her brain.

He waited for a reply, but it never came, so instead he lowered his voice and continued, “Listen, Clarke saved every one of our lives, including mine. So I’m sorry if it bothers you that I feel a debt to keep her alive for once and not the other way around. And by the way, those lives she saved? That includes yours. Maybe instead of worrying about me, you should be thanking her.” 

“Is that really what your telling yourself? That it’s some great debt. Bellamy I’m not a fool, everyone sees it but you. I told you things would change once we got to earth, and the second you heard her name we were on borrowed time.” 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I’m the one in a relationship with you, and somehow I still feel like second-best. You’ve never felt for me what you feel for her, and you’re not going to.”

“Echo, come on.” He wanted to continue, to tell her she was wrong.

But that was the thing, she wasn’t wrong at all.

“See? You can’t even argue it. Let me know if you ever figure it out, for now I’m moving in with Raven.” 

He almost stopped her, but decided it was probably better for him to remain silent. So he just watched as she left and took a deep breath.

She was right.


End file.
